Bildungsroman
by NyanRainbowPrincess
Summary: BILDUNGSROMAN- a novel about the moral and psychological growth of the main character - "I don't like you... I'm sick of you always bothering me..." "Is that really all I am? A bother?" All of these questions wouldn't help me. I know I'm more than just a nuisance.


Nyan: So for my English class, we had to write a bildungsroman (It's an actual thing...). I decided to make mine a Fanfiction, so here goes.

Disclaimer: Would I be on Fanfiction if I owned Sonic?

* * *

"But Sonic..."

"Amy, for the last time, I'm not going to marry you!" Sonic groaned.

"That doesn't mean you can't go out with me to Twinkle Park!" I retorted. Sonic stopped in his tracks and turned around. I only stared at him expectantly.

"Amy, can you please just leave me alone!?"

"But Sonic, you're always running off by yourself! Why can't I just spend some time with you?" I asked stomping my feet into the ground.

"Because, I don't like you." I only stared at him in disbelief.

"You don't mean that."

"I do. I'm sorry Amy, but I'm sick of you always bothering me," he paused looking at my shocked face, "I seriously need to go. See 'ya." He quickly sped off and left me standing there with my mouth agape. He couldn't have been serious, could he? I slowly walked home contemplation what had just occurred.

"Why do I always have to mess things up?" I muttered slumping onto my couch. At this moment, my phone rang. I groaned as I got up to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Amy. Would you happen to know where Sonic is?" It was Tails.

"No. He ran off after confessing he hated me," I murmured.

"Amy! Sonic doesn't hate you!" Tails stated slightly panicking.

"Well, he did say he doesn't like me or how I'm always bothering him..."

"Amy, put yourself in his shoes, he's always got to go saving the world, and having to run from you doesn't help."

"Doesn't he know I'm just afraid his next time saving the world might be his last?"

"I don't know Amy. I think you should just give him some space; he'll cool down eventually." I only sighed in reply.

"Okay Tails, I'll see you later," I stated hanging up the phone. I sighed once again. I grabbed my jacket and decided to take a walk.

"I don't like you... I'm sick of you always bothering me..." Sonic's words rang in my head. My ears suddenly dropped down.

"Is that really all I am? A bother?" All of these questions wouldn't help me. I know I'm more than just a nuisance. Two girls, a hawk and a rabbit painted at me and laughed. I walked up to them slightly irked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just that you think Sonic will ever like you," the hawk scoffed.

"I know he won't," I muttered.

"And isn't it funny how she thinks she could help him beat Eggman with that puny little hammer of hers," the rabbit chortled. I was enraged. Sure, Sonic didn't like me, but I was still a part of the team. I pulled my hammer out of thin air and glared at them.

"Don't even bother, you don't have the willpower to hit us, you're too much of a goody-goody," the hawk stated. I wanted to pound her face in, but I knew that taunting wasn't a good enough reason to make her pretty little face a little less pretty. I continued walking on ignoring their continuous sneers and jeers. A breeze blew through my quills. I know that I'm an important part of the team. I know I'm actually useful when fighting Eggman. Then why do I feel like those girls were right?

"Excuse me miss?" I looked down to see a small panda looking back at me with big, brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to be Amy Rose, would you?" she asked.

"I am. What's up?"

"My teacher wanted me to give this to you," she said holding up a daffodil. I took it from in wonder.

"What's this for?"

"My teacher wanted to thank you for helping us start our garden." I smiled and patted her on the head.

"Well, tell her she's welcome." The little panda grinned and hopped away. I barely remembered doing that, but I guess I didn't spend as much time chasing Sonic as I thought. I was about to turn around and go home when a scream sounded into the air. I looked to see the rabbit and hawk cornered by one of Eggman's runaway robots. I was very much tempted to leave them there, but I would be soon filled with compunction from that action. I flicked my wrist causing my hammer to appear. I swung at the robot, but it dodged. It turned around and charged towards me. I quickly swung my hammer and smashed it into the wall. Its dismantled parts sparked a bit before going out. I panted before turning to see the girls I had saved. The hawk was quick to insult me. "That was lame; I could've done better." Her friend quickly whacked her in the head.

"If Amy didn't show up, you would've started crying like a baby. I apologize for my friend's stupidity. Thanks for saving up," she stated before dragging her friend away. I smirked and walked away happily. I didn't look where I was going, and was knocked off of my feet by a blue blur.

"Oww..." I rubbed my head. The blur returned.

"Sorry about that, Ames." I looked up to see Sonic extending his hand towards me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier, I was just blowing off some steam..."

"Sure you were," I whispered looking towards the ground. Sonic tilted my head up towards him.  
"Amy trust me, you may be annoying sometimes, but you're really important to me," Sonic stated. My lips curled up into a smile.

"Does that mean you'll take me to Twinkle Park?" I giggled. Sonic smiled.

"If you can catch me first!" Sonic chuckled before jogging off. I laughed, and our game of cat and mouse continued with me close behind.

* * *

Nyan: This might not have been my best work, but my teacher gave me a perfect score so I'm content. I also didn't want to do the cliché where Sonic yells at Amy and she runs away. This was supposed to be a three page story, and I only had 2 days to work on it. Those stories with Amy running away take way too long, so I decided to replace it with a walk. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my Bildungsroman! :D

R+R!


End file.
